


Footballs and Rabbit Holes

by talkingtronnor



Series: 10 Days of Tronnor [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: College, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtronnor/pseuds/talkingtronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #2: ‘i was trying to read in the park and your stray football fucking knocked me unconscious’ au</p><p>or</p><p>Where Connor and Troye are in the same chemistry class, but they don’t really know each other yet. A football and taking chances changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footballs and Rabbit Holes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is written for prompt #2 of the 10 Days of Tronnor Challenge over on tronnorfanfic.tumblr.com. Quickly beta’d by Hannah (TroyesCoolSht) in the wee hours of the morning - thanks love. <3<3<3

I was at the park again, reading in the spot I always chose on a Saturday evening. It was far enough away from screaming children and soccer moms, but still close enough to watch the college boys play their casual game of football. What? I enjoyed watching hot men tackle each other to the ground wearing nothing but gym shorts. It was a hobby of sorts. 

As usual, Connor was there, running around shirtless with his frat buddies. I didn’t really know him, but we were in Chemistry 101 together at UCLA. There was something so carefree and happy about him, not to mention he was hella attractive, that made me get really flustered whenever I was in his presence. I knew it was stupid to fuel the flames of this little straight-boy crush I had going, but at this point I couldn’t really help myself. I was completely infatuated with a boy I didn’t know. 

I looked back down at my book, trying to focus on the reading I had to get done before my 8am class tomorrow morning. 

“FUCK! Watch out!” was all I heard before I felt something big hit my head, and everything went black. 

______

 

“Give him space, guys! Ricky, grab my water!”

I slowly blinked my eyes open, groaning when I felt my head pound. I looked up to see who was kneeling over me, groaning again when I recognized the face. 

“Here, drink something.” A boy with bright blue hair thrust a water bottle in my face. 

I began to sit up, holding my head in my hands. “What happened?” I asked.

“A stray ball hit you in the face,” Connor said maliciously, glaring over his shoulder at another boy who was standing a few paces back. 

“I didn’t mean to!” The boy said back to Connor, pausing before looking over at me and apologizing.

“Thanks,” I said, grabbing the water from who I assumed to be Ricky. 

“Are you okay?” Connor asked, after I’d drank a couple sips. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I think I’ll just go home now, though,” I said, moving to get up. I didn’t make it very far before my head started to spin and I lost balance, the ground coming to meet me far too quickly, but I was stopped before I got there. Connor’s strong arms were holding me up, and I blushed deeply at how close I was to his naked, toned chest. This wasn’t going to end well. 

I quickly tried to move away from him, pushing him away and ended up falling flat on my ass anyways. I put my head in my hands and mumbled, “Just give me a minute.” 

I heard Connor tell the other boys surrounding us to get back to their game. “I’m going to help Troye get back to his place.” 

I looked at him, bewildered. “How’d you know my name?” 

“We have chemistry together. It’s not that hard to remember the name of the only beautiful Australian boy in class.”

I was taken aback. I must not have heard that correctly. I must be hallucinating and hearing things, or this was all a dream. I’d officially fallen down the rabbit hole. I had been reading under a tree after all—I should be looking for a white rabbit, not into my crush’s face. 

His smirking face. 

He held his hand out for me to grab, which I did, but before he hoisted me up he asked, “Are you going to fall over on me again?” 

I rolled my eyes at this. “No.” But I did stumble a bit, my hand reaching out to catch myself and ending up on his chest. He put a hand on my back, steadying me, and I could feel the heat radiating off of him. “Sorry,” I said quickly, pulling my hand back as though I had been burned. 

He just smirked harder, if that was even possible, and replied, “That’s okay. Do you think you can stand on your own?” 

It was then that I realized he hadn’t moved his hand away from the middle of my back. If I was being completely honest, I never wanted him to move it. But my face probably resembled a tomato at this point, and my heart was racing a thousand kilometers an hour. I needed to get back to my apartment and settle down, and maybe take a nap. My head was still killing me. 

“Troye?” 

Fuck. I’d been lost in my thoughts. What was I supposed to answer again? Oh right, if I could stand on my own. 

“No,” I said immediately, “I mean, yes! Fuck.” 

Connor chuckled, “Maybe you should stick with me until you feel a little better. We were just going to go to Ricky’s to watch movies, but I’d love an excuse to get out of that. How ‘bout I take you to Diddy Riese and we have ice cream sandwiches. Those always make me feel better.” 

I still felt like I was in Wonderland. This couldn’t be happening. But I was ready to throw caution to the wind; six impossible things and all. 

“Yeah. Sure,” I had a sudden moment of clarity, realizing he still hadn’t introduced himself. “Connor.” 

He bit his lip, looking at me from under his eyelashes. 

“Mhm,” was all he said. His arm moved up to hook around my shoulders, moving around to steer me in what I assumed was the direction of his car. 

From this position I could feel his heat all along the side of my body. His warmth was quickly becoming intoxicating. I had to pinch my thigh quick to snap me out of it. I’d practically just met him, but I’m pretty sure we were going on our first date. Right now. And I was excited, but anxious and still a bit dizzy. Everything was moving too fast, but everything felt so right, here in the moment. That in itself was a dizzying thought. 

And I decided to just let myself fall.


End file.
